Jansen Friedh
Jansen Friedh is a male magician who serves as a large portion of the comic relief in the game. One of the five mortal playable characters in the game, he is the first mortal character to join your team. Physically weak and cowardly by nature, Jansen prefers to let his magic do the talking during a battle. He is especially skilled in the use of black magic, using it to rain destruction down on his enemies... from a safe distance of course. Due to his sarcastic and clownish nature, he is very popular among fans of the game. However, it is clear that beneath the exterior he shows, he is a very kindhearted and caring person, for example; when he saves a bird's life on the White Boa after being captured, and the quiet sadness he shows in the moments of Lirum's death. At the epilogue, He marries Ming and is now the King of Numara. Family Tree In Battle Jansen is a terrible physical attacker, and his low magical and physical defense stats combined with his low HP and mortality make him a poor defender as well. Therefore, for as long as he is a party member, he should be kept in the back row. Physical attacks made by Jansen might seem pointless, but after acquriring or assemblying rings, he can be equipped with ailment-inflicting rings and launch regular attacks on turns when magic is unnecessary or impractical. That way, other characters can use a Bruiser Ring or something similar to maximize damage output. He is most competent as a magical attacker, and his healing and buffing power is good at first but only because he is the only character capable of providing these assets. After Ming joins the party, bringing the total to six when only five can actively participate, Jansen's spot in the party becomes threatened and is decided by the player's preference. He will most likely be competing with Mack and Cooke for the spot since the player will most likely not want to sacrifice Kaim's attacker-defender role or Seth's balance. By removing Jansen from the party, all magical offense is sacrificed unless Ming learns his black magic first. By leaving him in the party and also having Ming learn his black magic, the party's magical offense is more than doubled. Quotes about Jansen ::Of course, I expect you to take a tumble into the canyon before we see any rocks doing it. :: - Seth to Jansen as she explains the mountain climb ahead Quotes from Jansen ::When you said to aim at the pipe, did you have a Plan B? Or was getting captured plan B? How about a Plan G, like "Get the hell out of here!"? :: - Jansen to Seth after they are captured :Well see, now there's no surprise. They were going to throw you a birthday party. Where's the Queen? : - Jansen to General Kakanas : Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Jansen's friend whom he first met in Uhra after being told by Gongora to deliver Kaim a message. Seth Balmore Seth is Jansen's friend whom he first met In Uhra just before the party departs to the Ipsilon Mountains. They trade sarcastic jabs at eachother throughout the game, and Seth is always ready to temper Jansen's more lecherous tendnencies with a sharp word and an imposing glare. Cooke Cooke is Jansen's friend whom he first met in Numara while she was caring for Tenderflora. Mack Mack is Jansen's friend whom he first met with Cooke in Numara caring for Tenderflora. Ming Numara Ming is Jansen's friend and love interest. They first met in Numara when Jansen "kidnapped" her. They got married at the epilogue Sarah Sisulart Sarah is Jansen's friend whom he first met after saving her in the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Tolten Tolten is Jansen's friend whom he first met aboard a train in Gohtza during a Royal Meeting between Gohtza, Uhra and Numara, Sed Sed is Jansen's friend whom he first met in the Burning Cave after Sed piloted the Nautilus there. Skill Advancement Category:Mortals